


The Early Stages

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2018, Aged-Up Character(s), Dadrien, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mominette, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Have a bit of 28-year-old, retired superhero fluff.





	The Early Stages

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April prompt #16 - surprise.
> 
> This is part of my Dadrien and Mominette series, but is sort of a prequel, so you don't have to have read those to enjoy this.

Bent backward in king pigeon pose, Adrien heard the tell-tale thumps of his wife staggering around upstairs.  He smiled, amused that she could still be so clumsy when at other times she was so graceful. He slowly eased out of position and went to see what she was doing up.  This was far too early for her, and that usually meant she needed a bit of snuggling or a distraction in order to fall back to sleep. He padded as quietly as if he were still Chat Noir, through the living room and up the stairs.

Sometimes it was a nightmare from their time as heroes.  Other times it was just stress, which he suspected was the most likely candidate.  Fashion week was just around the corner, and she'd just launched her own independent line in the last year; this would be her first year as the sole designer and head of a company.  His time in fashion had helped him see just how different those roles were for this event, and he'd embraced the opportunity to dote on her more than was normally permitted.

Yellowy light spilled out of the bathroom into the hall.  "My Lady, is everything all…" He stepped into the open doorway.  "...right?" 

Marinette's hands firmly grasped the edge of the sink she hunched over.  Her hair was perched in a sloppy ponytail at the back of her head. He caught her reflection in the mirror, and it pinched his heart.  Her eyes were tightly closed as she gasped through a grimace. "Ngh," she managed to groan, and he suspected it was acknowledgement of his presence.

He stepped into the bathroom, needing to be closer, but trying not to crowd her.  "Oh, Princess," he whispered sadly. "I'm here for you. Just let me know what I can do, once you're ready to talk."

After what felt like hours, he caught the subtle signs of her relaxing.  Her clenched fingers released their hold on the sink, her breathing slowed and grew less audible, and she hung her head, no longer reflecting her face in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand, ready to rub her back once he got approval.

"Yeah," she muttered.  She tipped her head back, meeting the reflection of his eyes.  Her smile was half-hearted. "You can touch me now. Thank you for waiting."

His hand immediately descended upon her back as he stepped closer.  He'd learned the hard way, over ten years ago, that there were times she didn't want to be touched.  Immediately after getting hurt, she needed time to get her pain under control and touch made that harder.  Some bad dreams required immediate snuggles, and others needed a little distance first.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wanting to know how he could help her.

She turned and pressed her face to his chest, her arms slipping loosely around him.  "You know how I went off birth control so we could try for a baby?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm pretty sure that's been a successful endeavor."

He gawked at her, stunned.  "But…" That had been last month's decision.  She'd had her period and didn't go back on her pills, warning him it could be a while before anything happened.  "How?"

She arched an eyebrow.  "How?" she repeated, snickering.

"Not  **that** how."  He dropped his hand to give her bottom a gentle pinch.  "I'm intimately aware of how babies are made. But, I thought it would take longer to work."

She rolled her eyes.  "So did I. Research shows a range of when fertility returns, and I didn't want to be unrealistic on this."

"Princess, you were the embodiment of creation for twelve years.  Tikki could have left a little of that behind." It didn't hurt quite as much to talk about their kwamis anymore.  For a while it had been stupidly harder to talk about the loss of their beloved friends than it was to talk about his stupid father's crimes against Paris.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, tears leaping into her eyes.  "I really like that idea."

He kissed her forehead.  "Yeah. Me too." He held her for a moment, little bits of excitement pushing at his heart.  "So how sure are you of this?" A lot of other questions jumbled together in his head, but he needed this information first.  "Isn't it too early to tell?"

"I feel crappy, but it doesn't feel like I'm sick, just drained," she explained.  "And the queasiness hit me like a truck yesterday when I skipped lunch. That's back this morning."  She stepped back, reaching for his hands. "It's a little on the early side, but some tests can pick it up at this point."  She shrugged. "I didn't think it would happen this fast, so I don't have any on hand. I'll stop by the pharmacy on my way home from work."

He nodded.  "In the meantime, can I do anything?"

"Could you bring me some crackers?  And the ginger candy, if we have any?" she asked.

"Can do."  He kissed her forehead again.  "Go back to bed, Princess. I'll be with you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a snow day, so there was a lot of distraction from joyful children.
> 
> I wanted to deviate from fandom tendencies favoring unplanned pregnancy. While a ridiculous percentage of pregnancies in the US are unplanned, that's not the case everywhere, and I thought it would be good to show that planning this all out is good and normal.
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
